ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Or Perhaps Punch
}} All Hel breaks loose in the Great Nave as the Creed of the Stone vampires attack Roy and the High Priests get off the sidelines. Cast * Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Durkon Thundershield (as vampire) ◀ ▶ * "Durkon" ◀ ▶ * High Priests of the Northern Pantheon: ** High Priestess of Odin ◀ ▶ ** High Priestess of Freya ◀ ▶ ** High Priestess of Sif ◀ ▶ ** High Priestess of Frigg ◀ ▶ ** High Priest of Balder ◀ ▶ ** High Priest of Freyr ◀ ▶ ** High Priestess of Hoder ◀ ▶ ** High Priest of Loki ◀ ▶ ** High Priest of Sunna ◀ ▶ ** High Priest of Fenrir ◀ ▶ ** High Priest of Tyr ◀ ▶ ** High Priestess of Hel ◀ ▶ * Bodyguards: ** Wrecan ◀ ▶ ** Bodyguard with Kilt ◀ ** Bodyguard with Side Shave ◀ ▶ ** Bodyguard Half-Orc ◀ * Vampire Creed of the Stone Clerics: ** Gontor Hammerfell (as vampire) ◀ ▶ ** Usher with Brown Hair (as vampire) ◀ ▶ ** Usher with Sandy Hair (as vampire) ◀ ▶ ** Usher with Shaved Hair (as vampire) ◀ ** Vampire with Long Hair ◀ ▶ ** Vampire Dwarf ◀ ** Vampire with Balding Head ◀ ** Vampire with Cap ◀ ** Vampire with Cassock ◀ ** Vampire with Goatee ◀ ** Vampire with Hood ▶ * High Priests of the Northern Demigods: ** High Priestess of Hermod ◀ ▶ ** High Priestess of Iounn ◀ ▶ ** High Priestess of Sigrun ◀ ▶ ** High Priest of Thrym ◀ ▶ Transcript Roy: You vamped the entire cult?!? High Priest of Hel: No, no. One was a half-elemental. They can't be vampires. Gontor Hammerfell: We just tore him to shreds. Female Creed Vampire with Morning Star: You know what to do, my brothers and sisters. Male Dwarf Creed Vampire: Heh heh. Human Female Creed Vampire: So thirsty... Shaved Creed Vampire: Rrraaawwrggh! Roy bisects the shaved Creed vampire with his sword, which glows green. Roy: Hey clerics! Roy: You realize the woman with the morning star is the only one protected by your ridiculous convoluted rules, right? High Priestess of Sif: He's right! If they can attack the administrators, so can we! High Priest of Sunna: I suppose my goddess can't get too mad at me for smiting a few unrelated vampires. High Priest of Sunna: Flame Strike! One of the vampires is engulfed in flames with a loud "fwoosh" just before Roy as others dissipate into their mist forms. Roy: Whoa! What? No, I meant- High Priestess of Hermod: Be careful! We can't accidentally hit any priests or bodyguards with our magic! High Priestess of Freya: Turn Undead! High Priest of Loki: Flame Strike! High Priestess of Frigg: Mass Cure Serious Wounds! High Priest of Tyr: Protect the vampires! High Priest of Tyr: Our lords have decreed this world's time is at an end. High Priest of Fenrir: Bolster Undead! High Priest of Thrym': Mass Resist Fire! High Priestess of Sigrun: Mass Inflict Serious Wounds! Atop the balcony, Wrecan and other bodyguards have drawn their ranged weapons and have begun firing on the vampires. Wrecan: Come on! Wrecan: If you have a missile weapon, pick a vampire and shoot! Beneath the Antilife Shell, the High Priest of Hel contemplates with a smile the scene of Roy fighting the vampires as spells and arrows fly around the room. The High Priest of Balder and the High Priestess of Iounn watch from the side. High Priest of Balder: What do I do? What do I do?? High Priestess of Iounn: Maybe serve the cake? D&D Context * Flame Strike, a classic attack spell for clerics, is 5th level and does 1d6/level damage. * Clerics can Turn Undead as a feature of the class, causing them to flee. Evil clerics can cancel this effect with the negative energy equivalent, Bolster Undead. * As undead, healing and harming spells have the reverse effect. Thus the good clerics cast Cure Serious Wounds to hurt them, and the evil clerics cast Inflict Serious Wounds to heal them. * Mass Resist Acid is the multiple subject form of Resist Energy. It was not released in the SRD; it was published for D&D 3.5 edition in the 2004 Complete Arcane. * There is also a stray Lightning Bolt in the final panel, not a standard spell for clerics, but could certainly have been cast by the High Priestess of Thor. Durkon often cast the spell as "Thor's Lightning". Trivia * The High Priestess of Iounn's comment is a reference to #1011, Red Means Stop, where the High Priest of Balder managed to get the demigod priests' attention by shouting "FREE CAKE!" as loud as he could. * This is the final appearance of the Bodyguard with Kilt and Bodyguard Half-Orc, both first appearing in #998. * Many of the Creed of the Stone vampires are wiped out quickly in this melee, and will not be seen again: ** First appearing in #994: Usher with Shaved Hair ** First appearing in the previous strip: Vampire Dwarf, Vampire with Balding Head, Vampire with Cap, Vampire with Cassock, Vampire with Goatee * This is the first appearance of the Creed of the Stone Vampire with Hood. External Links * 1018}} View the comic * 474717}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Flame Strike Category:Uses Turn Undead Category:Uses Mass Cure Serious Wounds Category:Uses cure wounds Category:Uses Bolster Undead Category:Uses Mass Resist Energy Category:Uses Mass Inflict Serious Wounds Category:Uses Inflict Wounds Category:Uses Lightning Bolt Category:Godsmoot